The Kira Curse
by blackmistress
Summary: What if there was a separate curse that was related to the Zodiac curse? What if a young woman had to bear this whole curse alone? What if the whole Sohma family was out to stop her and 'end' the curse, in any way possible? What if she has to live with a family of Sohma's just to evade them finding her? Well read and find out how Tessa Rose has to endure all this and more!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket's anime or manga nor ant of the characters. Only the plot and my own characters that I made up!

**I hope you enjoy, sorry if there's any spelling or grammar errors!**

Hello Everyone! My name is Tessa Rose and I am your average day teen. I live in a small farm town in Ohio, of good ol' US of A. I'm really excited since my sixteenth birthday is in only three days! But I wonder how i'm gonna celebrate this year. Now that I think about it, probably just another family get together. Oh well, it's always fun to see my family again. Especially when my Aunt Yuki comes to visit from Japan. Well she's not really my 'Aunt' since we are so far apart from being related. That doesn't matter since she's like an aunt to me. I've always wanted to visit japan but Aunt Yuki says that I shouldn't go there. When I would ask her why she'd tell me that the Sohma's and the Rose's don't get along. But I don't really understand why her family hates our family. There's not even that many of us left. What I mean is that there is only eight people with the 'Rose' bloodline. And that would be; myself, Mom, Grandpa, Uncle John, Uncle Bill, Aunt Kayla, Aunt's son Alex (10), and my little sister Anna (4). It must be from something that happened way before I was born. But if so then they sure can hold a grudge. I finally reached home and that snapped me from my thoughts. Countrysides sure do have a long bus ride home from school.

"I'm home!" I yelled while walking into the house. For some odd reason it was really quite, Anna must be taking her nap.

"Tessa come into the living room, we have a big surprise for you!" Mom yelled to me. I quickly ran into the living room.

"Hey ya Tes-chan!" Aunt Yuki waved at me. My face lit up as i ran over to give her a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming until next week?"

"Well I thought that I would come earlier, since it's your sixteenth birthday."

"Awesome, I looooooove yoou!" I hugged her once more.

"Haha, I know. Now why don't you put your things away so I can talk to your parents for a minute."

"Okay!" I grabbed my school bag and started to walk up the stairs. But my curiosity overtook me, and I sat silently at the top of the stairs.

"..." "Are you sure they are coming?" Mom asked sternly.

"Yes they want to, _suppress_, it before it awakens." Aunt Yuki replied.

"But why come now?!" Dad shouted, "there are so few of us!"

"It's because of that, that they are making a move!" Auntie replied with an angry tone.

"An easier time to finish us off for good, while containing _that_." Mom added in.

"Shit!We have to run!" Dad yelled.

"It won't matter. They even have connections here in the U.S." Auntie said while mom started to cry.

"Well what can we do?" Dad asked.

"Let me take her, back to Japan with me."

"NO!" Mother had stopped crying, "if you can do that she will fall right into their hands!"

"No she won't!" Now Auntie too was yelling.

"How do you know?!" Mom yelled, starting to cry again.

"I can take care of them, _both_ of them."

"Can you promise _their_ safety?"

"No, I wish I could. But I promise to protect _them_, even with my life."

It was silent, then I could hear mom start to cry again.

"When do you have to leave?" Dad asked.

"In two days, and i suggest you leave too…" Auntie paused, "for your own safety."

"... We can't…." Mom said after heavy moments of pausing.

There was no noise at all. I couldn't stand it anymore so I quietly ran to my room. Who were they talking about? And why would Mom and Dad have to leave for their safety? What the hell was going on?! And it's not like I can ask because I wasn't even supposed to listen in the first place. Guess like i'll act like I didn't hear a thing, well for now. It was the same as always after I went back downstairs. Dinner was good and after a movie with Aunt Yuki, I was so ready for bed. I said goodnight to everyone as I headed up to my room. It felt so good to finally lie down after a long day.

_I had a strange dream that night, well more like a memory. The dream was about when Grandma would tell me stories before bed. Her's were always the best, but sometimes they were sad stories. Like the story about how the zodiac animals came to be. Since the God had a fun time with his animal friends he wanted them to live forever. All the animals were happy to stay with him forever. But the Cat wished to pass away with time, like how it should be. The God became very upset and cursed the Cat in his anger. Now the Cat had to live with a hideous form created by his and the Gods hate forever. Because of this, the Cat became an outcast to all the other Zodiac animals. That story was a sad one, and always made me cry. _

_On Grandma's deathbed she told me the Zodiac story once more. Then she told me a secret that I shouldn't tell anyone. The secret was that the Zodiac animals are still alive today, but with two different forms._

"_Our family has some part to the curse, and even has it's own curse." Grandma told me, "But instead of the Zodiac Curse it's the Kira Curse, and it only affects the Rose family. Kira in Japanese can mean sparkly, or the meaning death. And a rose either symbols love, or blood like a red rose." She started coughing, "but our curse can only go to the eldest daughter, and since the Rose bloodline has many different 'families' mixed in it can only go for every-other generation of eldest daughters. And the one chosen has to have strong Rose blood running through their veins. It is confusing but this curse has been around a very long time, even my own great grandmother had it, and probably even before her. My Grandmother had, I have it, and you too will soon possess. You Tessa will be the next 'host' for Kira, and the curse." Grandma started coughing up blood and said one final thing to me, "your future will bring you grief and sorrow, but don't forget to always keep moving forward and a smile in your heart. Don't ever forget the Kira Curse and the Zodiac Curse, one day you might have to live by their legends. One more thing, be wary of the name Shoma, some you can trust, but others might try to use you. I love you, and live strong, fight the curse…." After that Granda let out her last breath._

"_G-granny?" I let out sobbing tears, "don't leave me Granny!" I sat there crying as the room turned pitch black. I looked around but wasn't able to see anything. _

"_So the old woman finally died, i'm free." A cold woman's voice rang out, "take care of this body, I'll be needing it when you become of age!" Laughter filled the room as I covered my ears, trying to muffle the sound. But the woman's laughter rang in my head. I felt something in the room. Then something hit my chest as I crashed against the wall. I could feel something covering my heart, it hurt so much!_

"_NOOO, GRANDMA COME BACK!" I screamed And blacked out, the woman's voice still ringing in my head._

I jolted upright in bed as I looked around frantically. After a few seconds I calmed my mind down. But my heart kept beating like it wanted to leap right out of my chest. That dream had felt so real that it scared me. I could still hear that cold woman's voice in my head, like she was still here. It sounds so real, so _alive_. Her warning, '_take care of this body, i'll be needing it when you come of age_" rang throughout my mind . WHo was she? What did she mean? What would she need my body for? And now that I think about it, why am I unable to remember anything after Grandma's death?

*knock* *knock*

"Tessa, go to bed it's late." My mother's voice yelled from the other side of my room's door. shaking my head I laid back down. It was just a dream, no need to overthink it, right? With that last thought I fell back asleep, but I didn't have another dream that night.

**Well there's the first chapter to The Kira Curse, I hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts if ya want too! Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
